


Challenge #1 - Fairy Tale Thoughts

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biweekly Writing Challenge, Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The first challenge from brevityworks is. . . Fairy Tale Thoughts.Welcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep.
Kudos: 3





	Challenge #1 - Fairy Tale Thoughts

Welcome to the first challenge of brevityworks, Fairy Tale Thoughts!

Based on the poll we made, the theme of **Fairy Tale Thoughts** was chosen to kick off our writing challenge. This theme could encompass fairy tale reimaginings or adaptations or ideas such as telling the fairy tale from the villains' or another side characters' POV. Or perhaps authors can create their own fairy tale. It's entirely up to the authors to choose! All themes are open to interpretation, and we're excited to see what everyone comes up with.

If you're interested in joining the first challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/QYunFkszq73hJnhG6). The deadline to submit your fic will be **Sunday, June 7th @ 11pm EST**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Wednesday, June 3rd @ 3pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_1_fairytalethoughts). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep


End file.
